


【SD花流．生活系列之十七】一个葬礼（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [17]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十七】一个葬礼（文：十甫）

在家和大厦第十五层楼的稳安保安公司，这一个早上有点反常地安静。

明明公司挤了不少人，却感受不到一丝人气。除了一大早就开着的冷气机在“呼呼”地输送冷风以外，别说脚步声，连呼吸声也几乎听不到。

公司里当天没值勤的保安人员，纷纷探头向樱木那张靠玻璃窗的桌子张望。只见他托着腮，脸向着窗口，似乎在沉思，却又像在发呆。但是，却没人敢上前“慰问”一下，气压太低了，低得让人感到窒息。

这也难怪他们感到不自在的。平常公司裡笑得最嚣张、闹得最疯、说话最大声的就是樱木，只要有他在，公司就不会冷清。

一反常态的他，让人纷纷猜测，他是不是跟流川闹翻了？

然而，看情况又不太像，他刚踏进公司时，心情还挺美的。人未到，笑声先传到。可是，早餐过后，他接了一个电话，心情就来了一个一百八十度的转变──脸上笑容即褪，阴霾密佈，一声不响地回到自己的座位，连同事的询问也充耳不闻。

没人知晓原因，但一定跟那通电话有关……

想着想着，大家又伸头往樱木的方向望去。

纹风不动。

……

……

是不是……睡着了呀？

……却见他的左肩突然动了动，从怀中摸出手机接听。

倏地，他站了起来，脚步有点沉重地往董事长室走去。

敲门、进去。

从董事长的玻璃窗望进去，只见董事长阿部山雄点了点头后，樱木便木无表情地从董事长室踏出来。

没有回到座位，反而迳自走出公司大门，留下一群面面相觑的同事。

到底发生了什么事……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

一辆黑色的Honda CR-V无声无息地停泊在G21公寓的入口处，车的主人正在车内刁着一根香烟吞云吐雾。抿紧的嘴，嘴角有着明显的笑纹……这麽爱笑的一个人，此刻缄默的表情并不适合他。

不一会儿，车上就多了一个乘客。

“开车吧！”低沉的声音是对那个在吸烟的人而发的。

樱木转过头来看了流川一眼，缓缓地“嗯”了一声。深吸了一下，然后吐出最后一口烟雾后，就将还未燃尽的香烟往窗外丢。

打着了引擎后，车子就疾驶而去。

过了一阵子，流川伸手在樱木的颈后按了按，说，“开慢一点……我们必须活着回去看他。”

没有听到回答，但车速明显减了。

流川看着似乎专注开车的樱木，若有所思。手握紧了樱木的脖子一下后，便放开了。

默默无言地看着窗外的境物向后急速移动。

他了解樱木此刻的心情，是难过的，难过得连一刻也不能不说话的他竟寡言起来。然而，他自己的心情也不比樱木好多少，简直糟透了……

「……也许，听到这个消息的人，没有人会有好心情吧。」流川默默地想着。

今早，他接到一个电话，被告知：安西老师去世了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

他们两个，到达神奈川的时候，已过了中午时分。虽已到了午饭时间，却不觉得饿，也就不去烦吃的问题了，直奔安西宅。

到达安西宅时，已有殡仪馆的工作人来佈置祭坛了。

看着大门旁那随风飘扬的黑色布帛，既庄严又悲郁，显示他们今早接到的消息准确无误：安西老师真的去世了。

“你们是……”站在门口指挥着工作的某位中年男子，见这两个高大的男子在门口徘徊，便问道。

流川不想对方以为他们不怀好意，连忙拉过樱木，微鞠了一躬，“我们是安西老师的旧学生，想见见安西太太。”

“哦……安西太太正在休息，不方便让人打扰……很抱歉，请两位先回去吧。若今晚你们有来守夜的话，就可以见到安西太太了。不然，在明天的葬礼告别仪式上，你们也会见到她的。”

“是，我们知道了，谢谢。”流川与樱木再鞠了一躬。

两个人静静地回到车上。

沉默了一阵子，流川问樱木道，“去哪里？”

半晌，樱木才回答，“唐吉诃德。”

唐吉诃德，是樱木他们与洋平、大楠、野间以及高宫合资开的折扣商店，位于神奈川横滨市条谷物街二段，是一间标志着无所不卖的商店。

他们才刚踏入唐吉诃德，就迎来洋平平淡的笑容，“回来了。”

“嗯。”樱木点点头，“洋平，我想……”

“想买花圈吗？我替你们准备好了。”洋平指了指地上的几个花圈，“我等一会儿就会送过去的。”

樱木走向前，随手拎起了一个花圈，细看下款名，原来这个是三井订的。心想，老爹去世了，在他们这一群湘北人之中，小三一定是最悲伤的一个。

三井寿最尊敬的人就是安西教练。想当年他纠众来体育馆捣乱，无论是木暮的劝解抑或赤木的巴掌都没能使他反省自己的所作所为，然而，当安西教练出现在他眼前时，倔强的他竟然低头哭泣了。过后，诚心悔改，融入球队。也因为他的回归，为湘北球队尽一份力量，终开创了湘北队的黄金时代。然而，亲手打造这个黄金时代的最大功臣是，安西教练……

樱木放下手中的花圈，转头对流川说，“我想去一个地方。”

“走吧。”流川点点头。

洋平悄声问流川，“今晚要来我家吃了饭再过去安西宅吗？”

流川看着刚与自己擦身而过的樱木，说道，“不了。我们自己会解决。”说完，也踏出了唐吉诃德。

樱木在车上等着流川，待他一上来即想击活引擎，然而流川却按着他的手，“有带球鞋吗？”

“诶？”樱木有点奇怪。

“不是想回湘北吗？穿着皮鞋不能踏进篮球场……别跟我说你忘了这个规矩。”流川淡淡地说道。

樱木苦笑了一下，“……还真瞒不过你，你是我肚裡的蛔虫吗？”

流川用拇指轻抚樱木的嘴角，“终于笑了……虽然很丑，但还是笑了。”

樱木怔怔地看着流川，倏地将他拉过来紧紧地抱着。

过了一会儿，他才放开他，“我忘了带球鞋……怎么办？”脸色真的有点苦恼。

流川用拇指向后一指，“你不是那间店的老板吗？去拿一双不就成了……”

樱木往车后望去，原来流川指的是唐吉诃德。

他笑了一下，开门下车，“你等我一下，我去去就回……警告你，别乘机把车驾走。”说完，立刻关上车门。倏地，车门又被打开，一个红头探进来，“还有，别给人拐跑了！”

从倒后镜看着樱木的背影，流川在心底破口大骂，然而嘴角却有了微微的弧度。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

重新踏入湘北高中的室内体育馆时，两人竟有时光倒流的感觉，彷彿回到他们的高中时代，彷彿他们不曾离开过湘北──这里的篮球架、篮框、篮球……连场边的那个小窟窿都是那么地熟悉，甚至熟悉到连校工见到他们，也一言不发地给他们打开了体育馆的锁。

正逢暑假的湘北室内体育馆，少了篮球员的喧闹，如今显得空荡寂寥。然而，夏天很快就过去了，属于竞争、热情奔放的夏季即将结束，也意味着属于篮球场的喧哗也将回归……但，却不是现在。

此刻的篮球场是寂寞的。

没有篮球的拍打声，没有脚步声，没有吆喝声，也没有灌篮声，更没有安西教练的招牌笑声“呵呵呵”……

樱木手抓篮球，仰望着篮框。

「樱木，和我来场比赛吧。」

「老爹，是不是没人陪你玩。IH赛快到了，本天才没空陪你不务正业、吃喝玩乐。」

「打个商量好了，若射篮比赛你赢了，你就可以去静冈参加集训。」

樱木摆了一个射篮的架势……

「……手肘打直些……运用膝盖将下方的力量往上传送……然后用手肘的力量，将球像画拱门一样高抛出去……」

“嗖”

篮球应声而入。

樱木走上前去，弯身拾地了落地的篮球。

「……若你能掌握到进攻篮板，我们就有得分的机会……你是我们反败为胜的王牌……」

「无聊……」

「诶？」

「没听到吗？我问你，几时让我出场！！」

樱木高高跃起，强劲地灌篮。

篮框“嗡嗡”作响，不断在空荡的体育场裡迴荡。

让我出场吗？……为何你自己先退场……

樱木突然坐了下来，低垂着头。

倏地，他的头被紧拥在一个人的胸膛，耳中传来他低沉的声音，“白痴。想哭就哭吧！”

不是嘲笑，也不是安抚，只是想让樱木尽情地发洩。

回拥他的手臂不断加重力量，不一会儿，流川的胸前就湿了一大片……

这是一种怎么样的感情……明明两人只有师生的关係，相识十多年，见面的次数也不多，然而，没想到感情竟……深厚如斯。似朋友、似师徒，更似父子……

流川深刻地了解樱木此刻的心情。

原以为对那个长辈的感情淡如水，即使面对他的逝世也将无动于衷，却没想到自己原来一直都在乎。为什么非要到他去世时才发觉自己对他的感情呢？

就像当初自己的父亲去世时，才发现，自己原来一直爱着他，并渴望他的爱。即使双方感情淡薄，然而血浓于水的关係，并不会因关係浅淡而断绝，反而越积越深……

若非当时有樱木陪着自己，也许就会继续地伪装自己的真实感情，继续冷漠下去。无论是对父亲，抑或对樱木。

爱上樱木，是他重新认识感情滋味的最大回馈。而被樱木爱上，更是他勇敢付出感情的最大报酬。谁说同性恋除了性爱就没有感情存在？谁说同性不能相爱相守？

胸前那压抑的哭声已越来越清晰，而泪湿的衣襟，扩散范围则越来越小，流川也逐渐放心了。他最忌讳性格向来张扬的樱木，故意压抑自己的真感觉。两个人在一起多年，从无数争执、猜疑过渡到目前的坦然相对、契合，他不允许樱木对他有丝毫隐瞒，包括感觉。

“狐狸……我很后悔……”突然，胸前的樱木含煳地说道。

流川不禁一怔。

你……

……后悔什么？

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

赤木听洋平说樱木和流川去了湘北，一时感触，也往湘北去了。

时常因公务飞来飞去的他，最近在放假。悠游自在的他，空闲时就往湘北看学弟练球，有时还会陪他们一起打球，重拾年轻时对篮球的热情。然而，他更多的时候，是陪安西老师下棋、喝茶，谈谈近来国内篮坛的趋势。

却没想到，这一个假期竟是与安西老师最后的相聚机会。

今早，接到安西太太的电话，他简直不敢相信。前两天才和老师一起喝茶，怎么一转眼就去了呢？

匆匆赶到老师家时，已有医生签了死亡证书了。

老师的遗容很安详，然而更平静的脸孔却是安西太太的。伤心总是难免，但她却能坦然地面对安西老师去世的事实。由于她和安西老师没有孩子，亲戚又住得远，一时之间不能前来帮忙，便请常来探望他们的赤木为她奔波一趟，寻找适合的殡仪馆来办理安西老师的身后事。

为了遵照安西老师的遗愿，希望葬礼不要办得舖张，赤木除了忙着奔波殡仪馆比较服务以及价格以外，抽空还给湘北的旧生一一拨电话，通知他们这个令人伤怀的消息。

一切安排妥当，待安西太太的亲戚们都赶来奔丧后，便向安西太太告辞。

驾着车往回家的路上行驶，突然想起，向唐吉诃德订了的花圈还没送到安西宅，心想洋平他们可能忙得不能分身，于是便往唐吉诃德去，打算亲自将花圈送过去。

到了唐吉诃德，才知道原来樱木和流川早已到了，而且才离开唐吉诃德不久。

拎了那几个湘北人预订的花圈，并一一放上车后，赤木又再次回到安西宅。

看着殡仪馆工作人员安置好那些花圈，环顾一下四周，见祭坛已安排得七七八八，灵堂上也挂上了安西老师的遗照。

看着老师慈祥的笑容，栩栩如生，不禁感到黯然。突然想起洋平说，樱木和流川回湘北高中去了，一时感触，便也往湘北去看望一下与安西老师接触最多的室内体育馆。

到达湘北高中，与校工打了一个招呼后，赤木便慢慢踱到体育馆去。

对这裡的每一花每一草皆怀有深厚感情的他，走得很慢。慢得让人不敢相信，他就是当年那个即使扭伤了足踝仍然用伤脚跑得很快的神奈川顶尖中锋。

倏地，他停下脚步，就在体育馆入口处。因为他见到流川与樱木在篮框下紧紧相拥的情景，一个跪一个坐，樱木埋头在流川的胸前。熟悉樱木性格的他，知道流川正安慰着伤心的樱木，便不想打扰他们，于是转身靠在门外，默默等待进去的时机。

「真是长不大的笨蛋……」赤木在心底暗暗叹息。

他了解樱木对安西老师的深厚感情，一如他了解安西老师对樱木以及流川的关怀与期许。

樱木与流川是安西老师心中的至宝。他们是他当篮球教练生涯中所遇到素质最好的两个球员，而且还是拍档呢。他一直期望他们在篮球上不断成长、强大，以便能携手为国家篮坛尽一份力量。然而，高中毕业即往美国升学的流川，首先让安西老师的梦幻破了一角；过后，入选国家队的樱木，在大学毕业即退役，让安西老师失望极了。然而，让安西老师彻底绝望的是，放弃NBA篮坛的流川回国加入国家队不到一年又退役了……

百思不得其解的安西老师于是拨电话询问赤木箇中原因。

「赤木同学，你知道原因吧，请告诉我。」

「……嗯……他们……是为了对方而退出的……」赤木支吾了一阵子，斟酌了词句，最终如此说道。

「为了对方？为什么？他们到现在还仇视对方吗？」

「……嗯……不是这个原因……」

「赤木同学，请告诉我，让我……释怀吧……」语深意长，似乎在告诉赤木，若不知道原因，他──死不暝目。

赤木顿感无奈，深吸了一口气，“老师，樱木当初退役是因为他急着找工作赚钱……他要供流川在美国的生活费与学费；而流川退役，则是为了方便照顾常因公受伤的樱木……他们……其实是……恋人……”

「……恋人？他们是……」

「是……」

“咯登”……电话筒掉地的声音……

「老师！老师！你没事吧？！」赤木急喊。然而，没有反应。赤木想也不想，立刻冲到安西宅，他怕安西老师出事了。

乍听到樱木与流川是恋人一事，他怕安西老师接受不了。无论安西老师与他们这些年轻小辈如何投契，他也没有办法在一时之间就能接受──“两个男人谈恋爱”这对他来说是匪夷所思的事。毕竟，安西老师是老一辈的人，传统观念根深蒂固，还停留在“只有阴阳才能和合”的阶段。

一到达安西宅大门，赤木就急按门铃。后来见到给他开门的安西太太一脸平和，心头大石才放下。经安西太太的指示，赤木自个儿到安西老师的书房去见他。

安西老师脸色木然地摆着棋局。于是赤木便一声不吭地跪坐在他面前。

过了良久，才听到安西老师问道，“怎么一回事？”

赤木愣了一下，随即明白安西老师在问樱木与流川相恋的事。沉思了一下，便答道，“他们也许是因为长久搭挡的关係，默契太好进而日久生情吧……”

“为什不阻止？两个男人……这…有违常理！”安西老师倏地停止了摆棋子的动作。

赤木看了老师一眼，然后绶绶地道，“……感情一事，谁都没有办法阻止。就如当初我问樱木，为什么会爱上流川，他说，爱上了就是爱上了，没办法解释。我想，即使我们再怎么反对，也没办法阻止他们相爱的决心……”

停止摆棋动作的手又再次动了起来。

一直到赤木告辞离去，两师生都没再交谈一句。

此后，每当赤木去探望安西老师时，两个人都很聪明的对樱木与流川之事避而不谈。而赤木也从未跟樱木和流川提过此事。

「老师，你是否还耿耿于怀呢？」赤木仰望着天问道。

他其实也是一个很保守的人，虽然，他不太苟同樱木与流川的感情，但他从未提出任何异议，也从不看轻他们。他认为，感情是两个人的事，外人不便横加插手或多加意见。对于他们的选择与坚持，他给予默默支持；因此，去年听说他们打算结婚的时候，他的心里竟有一种“守得云开见明月”的感觉……真是太他妈老土的感觉，一想起来就感到好笑。

想起这里，赤木果然又笑了起来。抑郁的心情也消散了一些。

心想，里面那两个傢伙，要抱也该抱腻了吧，于是便转身踏进体育馆里。

突然，一个球向他迎面砸来，他灵活地向旁一闪躲开了。

“哇！大猩猩竟躲开了！”偷袭的竟恶人先告状。这么嚣张的话语，除了出自那自称天才的樱木以外，还有谁这么张狂。

赤木故意沉下脸，问，“干嘛砸我？”

“臭大猩猩，干嘛躲在外面鬼鬼祟祟地偷听人家说话？”樱木边用手指指着他，边转头向流川打眼色要求附和，“狐狸你说他是不是该被砸？”

流川看了他一眼，没好气地转身向篮框投了一球。

樱木见流川不合作，不满地骂道，“臭狐狸……”然而却忽略了那一个向他走近的高大身影。

说时迟，那时快，一个拳头就落在樱木的头上，“不要叫我大猩猩！”

樱木护头呼痛，可是嘴巴仍不空闲地大呼小叫，“你干嘛突然打人？都不讲理的，大猩猩就是大猩猩！……”

赤木作势要再打，樱木连忙逃到流川身边，将他推在自己身前，“要打连他也打！他是同党！”

赤木笑着说，“我的拳头只认你！”对自己的拳头呵了一口气，向樱木比了一比。

“切～有什么了不起！我也有拳头，来呀！看谁的比较硬？”受不了赤木的挑衅，樱木忍不住从流川身后跳出来，边呵拳头边在原地弹跳，偶尔还向赤木空挥两拳。

流川见状，不禁呼了一口气骂道，“笨蛋！”再也不理会樱木了，弯腰拾起了一粒球就运球上篮。

“嗖”“嗖”“嗖”

……没有一球是虚发的。

回过头来再看看身后的两个人，到现在还打不成，只有口中呦喝，“来呀！来呀！”

看着樱木那张又恢復生动表情的脸孔，与今早的木然彷彿是两个人，知道他现在已能坦然面对安西老师去世的事实了。他也笑了。

“原来你们都在这儿……”体育馆门口响起了一把声音，却鱼贯走进三个人──三井、木暮以及宫城。

只见三井手上抛着一粒篮球，“今天大家竟不约而同都回到这里。”

“是呀，真有默契。大家又聚在一起了。”木暮习惯性地托了托眼镜说道。

宫城接着说道，“呣～现在大家各奔东西，有机会聚在一起，不是为了红事就是白事……”

“白事”一出口，原本体育馆内有点热络的气氛顿时冷却。

哑然无声。

半晌，三井问道，“赤木，安西老师的墓地安排好了吗？”显然已知这一次的葬礼安排是由赤木负责的。

“安西老师是海葬的。”

“为什么不土葬？是不是因为经费问题，我可以负责呀！”三井追问赤木。日本丧葬费向以昂贵闻名于世。由于丧葬服务这个行业被少数家族经营的企业所袭断，所提供的服务大同小异，而且价格固定，因此，整个葬礼的费用，包括了两个纪念典礼的佛教仪式、回馈来宾的礼物、请和尚的费用以及赐予佛教谥号等，加起来高达三十千美元！而近年才流行的海葬、自然葬费用比传统的葬礼低廉多了，相对的仪式也简单得很。

“不是。这是老师的意愿。”赤木简短地答道。

“是吗？”三井不太相信。

赤木点点头，“是。安西太太说，老师希望自己死后能四海为家，所以火化过后，安西太太会将老师的骨灰撒向大海。”

“真的是这样吗？可是老师最爱的是日本呀！”三井有点难以置信。热爱日本国土的安西老师最终竟会选择安葬于大海。

木暮拍了拍三井的肩膀，“三井，做人不应太执着于旧观念呀！老师这一番决定自有他的道理，我们应尊重他的遗愿。”

宫城立刻附和，“对！木暮说得对极了，我们不能受旧观念约束呀！”他本人就是颠覆传统的佼佼者，为了让彩子能继续在事业上冲刺，宫城自愿奉行“女主外、男主内”的新家庭规条。孩子出世后，四个多月来一直都是宫城负责带的，并没有觉得有不妥当呀！

一阵沉默。

倏地，体育馆内响起了拍球声。

是流川。只见他快速地运球到篮下，然后高高跃起，灌篮。

一气呵成的动作，流畅极了，让大家的心底突然涌起一股热情，一股沉寂已久的青春热血。

流川拾起了球，然后将它抛给赤木，“打一场吧！”

稳稳地将球接住，环视了木暮等人，赤木答道，“好！”

当下，六人中有穿外套的立即脱下外套，穿皮鞋的则脱下皮鞋打赤脚分组比赛。

“等一下，为什么我和狐狸得分开？”眼见流川硬是被分到与赤木和木暮同组，樱木不满地叫道。

“樱木，原来你没有了流川就没办法赢球的，啧啧啧！还自称什么天才喔～”跟樱木同组的三井揶揄樱木道。

“切～才不是！我怕狐狸没有我会输球……他心理素质差得很，输不起……”樱木摇头道。却见三井与宫城一幅不以为然的表情，“不相信吗？那狐狸……”

“碰”！

“痛死了！”樱木抱头呼痛，“大猩猩你干嘛打我！”原来被赤木赏了一个头搥。

“你若不想打就快认输，别浪费大家的时间。”赤木向樱木再挥了挥拳头。

“我要告你！”樱木对赤木呲呀咧嘴地吼道，“我要到……到防止虐畜会告你！”

此言一出，大家愣了一下，“防止虐畜会”？

突然，爆笑起来……

“哇哈哈！”“虐畜……笑死我了！”“哈哈哈！”

流川蹲下身体，一手抚上樱木被打的地方，骂道，“白痴！”正待多骂两句，却瞥见樱木的眼光流露出喜悦，顿时明白他的用意。随即，用力拍了他的头一下，然后站起来，居高临下地看着樱木说，“若输不起，你就靠边站！不过，你想赢我……还是那句，门儿都没有！”

樱木立刻跳起来骂道，“死狐狸！你太……太太嚣张了！我今天就要让你知道，本天才比你高竿多几倍！小三、良田！我们一起干掉他们！”

“喔喔喔！”三井与宫城立即回应道。顿时士气高昂。

赤木与木暮也被感染了，马上大声挑衅，“来吧！谁怕谁！”

一触即发。

六个人，为一粒球展开了战斗。

没有观众，也没有裁判，他们的竞争不为分数，也无关输赢，只为了重燃他们的青春热情。

纵使双方各别只有三个球员，然而彼此只有一个战术，Gun & Run。

不去理会场地多大，也罔顾体力快速消耗，倾尽全力地跑，尽情地挥洒他们的汗珠，且将身上多余的水份从毛孔流淌，而非从眼睛溢出。就让男儿们的悲郁、不舍心情，随着汗水蒸发吧！

也许，他们失去了青春；也许，他们曾失去了热情，但，他们却没失去回忆。

共同拥有的回忆是属于大家的，包括共同拥有过一个人的记忆。

此刻，让他们共同怀念的人，已离他们远去，在今天早上。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“怎么那两个傢伙还没到？”赤木低声问洋平。眼看葬礼的告别仪式都进行到一半了，还没见流川与樱木到来。

“不清楚，他们一大早就出门了，说想去一个地方。”洋平悄声答道。

“嗯。”赤木虽作若无其事，但心里早已开骂了，这两个傢伙，真不知分寸。今天是送安西老师最后一程的机会，竟然迟到。明明昨晚答应安西太太替老师扶灵的，现在都什么时候了……气死我了……这两个傢伙……

突然，腰部被人用手肘轻轻捅了一下，“来了。”

转头望向门口，那两个一身黑西服的高大身影立刻映入眼里……

“咦！樱木剃了个光头哩！”三井突然挨到赤木身边说道。樱木和流川竟敢在安西老师的告别仪式上迟到，三井早就窝了一肚子火。

“呣……跟那时候的一模一样。”赤木低声答道。

“是。一模一样。”

这么没头没脑的对话，旁人听得一头雾水，然而说话的两人却明白得很，樱木突然剃光头的用意。

因为，这是让安西老师“赞好”的发型。

犹记得那一年樱木因自己在最后误传了球，导致湘北队轮给海南队而剃了头发“负荆请罪”。那时候，安西老师还一直摸着樱木的头赞好呢！像小狗一样被摸着头的樱木，当时就发飙了，狂拉安西老师肥肉垂垂的下巴说，「怎么可以随便摸人家的头！」却忘了自己也“随便”得很，结果，惹得大家狂笑不已……

那有趣的情景，至今还历历在目，大伙儿怎么也忘不了樱木的那个光头。

“对不起，我们迟到了。”樱木走到赤木面前说道。

“去剪头发了吗？”

“嗯。找了好久都没找到在早上开店的理发店。后来又去买剃发器自己解决。”樱木解释道，“不好意思。”

木暮拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“没关係，大家都了解你的心意。”

然后，大家都很有默契地噤声了。

过了一阵子，简单又庄严的告别仪式结束了。负责扶灵的赤木他们立刻走到安西老师的灵柩旁。

“一、二、三，起！”在指示下，他们托起了灵柩，跟在手捧遗照的安西太太身后，将灵柩从灵堂移到灵车上。

仪式到此为止。灵车将驶往火化场。

低泣声突然响起，是晴子。接着是彩子。

泪，忍了好久，只因为安西老师永远只记得这两位经理人的笑脸。

听着她们的低鸣声，樱木也忍不住心酸。原以为昨天已将泪流乾，可是，现在却在淌血。因为，心中有憾。

右掌倏地被握紧，知道是流川，也就用力回握。

“我们再送老师一程吧。”

樱木望着流川瞭然的眼睛，缓缓地点头。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

火化场外。

樱木和流川併肩而站，默默等待。

虽然已送到这里，然而，仍觉不够。因得知安西老师是海葬的，他们希望能再多送一程。

倏地，瞥见安西太太向他们走来，樱木的神经莫名地绷紧了一下。

“樱木同学、流川同学，没想到你们会在这里。”安西太太向他们鞠了一躬，“谢谢你们来送老师唷。”

樱木和流川连忙回礼，“不谢不谢……应该…的，老爹以前很照顾我们……”

安西太太对他们微微一笑，“你老师唷，每一次一提起你们两个，就开心得不得了。”

樱木凝视着安西太太的眼睛，缓缓地问道，“老爹……他一直都是开心的吗？提起我们的时候……”随即望了流川一眼。

安西太太温暖的笑容有一瞬间的僵硬。过了一会儿，才听她回答道，“……不是……有时候，他会很内疚。他对你们两个感到很内疚……因为若不是他硬将你们凑合成黄金拍档，你们也不会发展感情。他一直认为，你们相恋……是他一手铸成的错……”

流川向樱木望去，果然不出他所料，樱木的眼中，此时流露的是：懊恼与后悔。

那种眼神，他昨天才从他的眼睛看到……

“狐狸……我很后悔……”

听樱木用含煳不清的声音说出“我很后悔”这四个字时，流川第一时间以为自己听错了。愣了一下，才发觉自己心底的不安涌起……

他已有许久没这种感觉了。不是不相信樱木的心，而是不安于自己竟还有不知道的秘密──樱木的心底秘密。这傢伙，心思越长越深邃了。

“……后悔什么？”尽量让声音听来平静。

“后悔没亲口告诉老爹……我跟你结婚了……”

流川倏地将樱木抱得更紧。

他了解樱木心中此刻的遗憾。

其实，樱木对待安西老师就如同对待父亲一样。在初中时父亲的去世跟他间接有关。若非他事先招惹了一群流氓，也不会在他急着为病倒的父亲找医生时被他们围堵，导致父亲延迟送医去世了。

父亲的死，让樱木悔恨不已。

然而，他悔恨的补偿在后来给了安西老师。

安西老师有一次陪着樱木练球时突然心脏病发，当时的吸取父亲去世的教训，快速将安西老师送往医院，最终救了老师一命。从此，他对安西老师就犹如父亲般，因为他将父亲的影子投射在安西老师身上：他把父亲救活了。

他被保送大学，第一个通知的就是安西老师。被选入国家篮球队，第一个知道消息的，也是安西老师。他知道老师对他的期待，因此更努力在篮球造谐上更上一层楼。

可是后来他为了供流川在美国的学费以及生活费，毅然退出国家队投入职场。

放弃了篮球，也意味着他辜负了安西老师的期待。然而，更让他难以启齿的是，对安西老师坦白退役的主因：他与流川相恋，为了坚持流川的理想，他甘心放弃篮球。

老一辈的人，传统观念极深。他是没办法了解自己与流川的感情的。与其让他失望伤心，倒不如三缄其口，然后远离。

一直到流川退出国家队后，他才与流川回到神奈川探望安西老师。

几年不相见的三师徒，虽故作自然闲聊家常，然而彼此了解，对方心底的最终底牌始终未掀开：安西老师没有问、樱木不敢说，而流川则觉得没必要提起。

他跟樱木不一样，樱木对人热情、推心置腹，而他天性对人疏离，即使是跟他们渊源极深的安西老师，他也不会特别亲近。因此他认为与樱木是相恋、同居，知道的人自然会知道，没有必要大事公告。

只是没有想到，樱木竟会对安西老师难以启齿他们的事。

一直以来，都未曾向安西老师说过只言片语……

如今，再也没机会说了。

……

……

“……其实呀，你的老师虽然内疚，但自去年亲眼见到你们的感情那么好，他也释怀了。他呀，就是有那么一点老顽固，现在都什么年代了，还这么食古不化……不过，他最后也赶上时代了，原本打算土葬的他，竟改变主意要海葬，还说，想到处漂泊，走远一点，多看一点。”安西太太对着他们微笑，眼神温暖而谅解。

樱木顿时感到轻松无比，原来，一直执着的是自己，不是老爹……

他昂头仰望晴朗的蓝天……那么高、那么阔。

过了一会儿，他伸手握过流川的手，对安西太太说道，“我和狐狸过得很好。”接着，眼睛看向火化场，大声说道，“老爹！你放心！我和狐狸过得很好……很好很好……！”喊到后来，语音竟有点哽咽。

流川用力回握樱木的手，也跟着说道，“是！我们生活得很好。”

  
（系列完）

 

十言甫语：【生活系列】终于完结了，历经1年半的时间。它是我创作的初始，但绝不是我创作的结束。也许，这最终章让你看得不愉快，为此先说一声抱歉，然而，却希望你能喜欢这样的故事。生活中，除了欢乐时光，其实也有悲哀时刻，我们不能避免生、老、病、死，但我们可以选择勇敢地面对，无论如何，生活仍在继续。对于喜爱【生活系列】中的樱木与流川的朋友们，请相信，他们会生活得很好！一直都很好……

p/s：^^的真正意思是：【生活系列】不会再有续篇了……呵呵，解脱！啦啦啦～


End file.
